


If I Never Knew You

by The_Winged_Guardian_Alanshee



Category: Lego Ninjago, The LEGO Ninjago Movie (2017)
Genre: Angst, I think? I know there is yearning, M/M, Song fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:14:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24203476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Winged_Guardian_Alanshee/pseuds/The_Winged_Guardian_Alanshee
Summary: If I never knew you I would have lived my whole life through lost forever If I Never Knew You
Relationships: Futureshipping
Kudos: 14





	If I Never Knew You

**Author's Note:**

> A Futureshipping Song Fic using the Song if I Never Knew You which was removed originally from the Disney Film Pocahontas

Cyrus looked at Acronix, 

"It would've been better if you hadn't snuck and saw me, it wouldn't hurt so much that you have to do this" 

Acronix took his helmet off, 

"Cyrus let me tell you something" he took Cyrus's hands into his own, they only had the briefest of moments to be together "If I never knew you, If I never felt this love, I would have no inkling of, how precious life can be"

Cyrus snorted as tears pricked at the corners of his eyes, as Acronix continued to sing that voice that comforted him, 

"And if I never knew you,I would never have a clue,how at last I'd find in you the missing part of me" 

Tears fell from Cyrus's eyes as they heard a clatter, looking but nobody came, 

"In this world so full of fear full of rage and lies,I can see the truth so clear in your eyes"

Acronix met Cyrus's eyes and wiped away the tears that had fallen,

"So dry your eyes and I'm so grateful to you I'd have lived my whole life through lost forever If I never knew you"

Cyrus smiled sadly, 

"I thought our love would be so beautiful somehow we'd make the whole world bright. I never knew that fear and hate could be so strong, all they'd leave us were these whispers in the night,"

Cyrus sung gently, 

"But still my heart is saying we were right"

Acronix kissed Cyrus before he heard foot steps and threw on his helmet going on the other side of the desk throwing on that demeanor that Cyrus now for certain knew was a mask, fear shone in his eyes, They both continued in their heads words unsung as Krux strode in 

_If I never knew you  
There's no moment I regret  
If I never knew this love  
I would have no inkling of,   
If our time has gone too fast, I've lived at last  
how precious life can be_

Krux grinned ferally as he saw the project finished Cyrus glared putting on an act Acronix wished he didn't have to fight the laughter their unsung words strong as Acronix followed his brother out he just briefly looked back Cyrus gave a silent small wave Acronix smiled sadly and ducked out 

_And I'm so grateful to you_   
_I'd have lived my whole life through_   
_Empty as the sky_   
_Never knowing why_   
_Lost forever_

**_If I'd never knew you_ **


End file.
